Cry
by Dutchie15
Summary: Crying is a natural thing to do. It was the first thing you did when you were born, and it could very well be the last thing you do before you die. It’s human nature to cry when in pain, sadness, or even in happiness. [Post Man Down][CaRWash]


**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just temporarily using them. They still have free choice. They wanted this though.  
Title: Cry.  
Summary: Crying is a natural thing to do. It was the first thing you did when you were born, and it could very well be the last thing you do before you die. It's human nature to cry when in pain, sadness, or even in happiness. (Post Man Down)(CaRWash)  
A/N: This is the last fic for today, I promise. puts on angel face But please read and review? does the little trembling lip thingie**

_

* * *

_

_Cry krahy; verb, cried, cry·ing, noun, plural cries.  
_–_verb (used without object)_

_1. to utter inarticulate sounds, esp. of lamentation, grief, or suffering, usually with tears.  
__2. to weep; shed tears, with or without sound._

* * *

Crying is a natural thing to do. It was the first thing you did when you were born, and it could very well be the last thing you do before you die. It's human nature to cry when in pain, sadness, or even in happiness. 

You cry when you fall down while chasing the kid next door and hurt your knee.  
You cry when your little sister breaks the mug you were so fond of.  
You cry when you find out that your best friend isn't going to the same high school as you are.  
You cry when your first boyfriend, the one that you think was really 'the one', breaks up with you. You cry when you graduate from college.  
You cry when someone proposes to you, or at least when you get married.  
You cry when one of your best friends gets shot in the line of duty, flat lines multiple times and is brought back to life after more then ten minutes of resuscitation, and then ends up with memory loss.

I can't testify to the first 6 sentences, but I can tell you that last sentence, does not apply to Calleigh Duquesne.

She has always been my great example, the person I looked up to, the one woman I thought would never lose control. But when I walked into ballistics that day, that evening, and saw her there, I knew I had been wrong. Calleigh Duquesne did lose control, and I was witnessing it with my own two eyes.

Seated on the floor in the corner, she had her arms wrapped tight around her knees. Though she wasn't crying yet, her eyes were unmistakably filled with tears. She was staring at the floor and probably didn't notice my presence until I was standing in front of her and she could see my shoes.

When she did see me, she abruptly went to stand up, but I placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, crouching in front of her. She wiped her eyes quickly and put on a very, very fake smile.

"Hey." She said.

"Cal…" I replied, "you don't have to hide it from me."

"Hide what?" Still that fake smile.

"The fact that you're sad, and on the verge of crying."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

The smile disappeared and she looked at me. My hand was still on her shoulder and I gave it a squeeze, letting her know that I was there and I understood.

"It's okay for you to cry, Calleigh. One of your best friends has been shot and he almost died. He's not the same person anymore, and that upsets you. And that's okay. It upsets me too."

"I'm fine."

"If someone would give me a dollar for every time you said that but didn't mean it, I'd be richer than Bill Gates by now. Calleigh, I know you, you might not know that I know you, but I do. You're sitting here, all alone, and you're near crying. So just let it out."

"I don't want to cry."

"But sometimes you need to."

It was silent for a while, but she didn't cry. She was fighting not to, I could see that, and for now she succeeded, because she didn't cry.

"Calleigh…why are you even still here? It's way past our shift."

"I don't want to go home."

"You need to get some rest. At least a more comfortable place to sit than the cold, hard floor."

"Ryan, stop telling me what to do."

"I just want to help you."

"And I don't need or want your help!"

She snapped at me, and I finally pulled my hand back. She looked at her now empty shoulder and then back at me.

"I don't want him to change." She said now, softly.

"He already did, Calleigh. There's nothing we can about that."

"What if he…forgot everything?"

"He remembered your name, right?" I stated.

"My name, but what if he doesn't know who I am anymore?"

"He knows Calleigh. Even a bullet can't make people forget about you, trust me."

She smiled, a real smile this time, but not a happy smile. It was a sad smile. And if there is anything I hate to see on Calleigh's face, it's a sad smile.

"How about we get out of here? I can drive you home and we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

I cupped her cheek with my hand and stroked her face with my thumb.

"Something, Calleigh, something tells me that you don't mean that. You want to talk. You need to talk; you just don't want people to see you're vulnerable. You feel like I've already seen too much right now. That's why you don't want to talk to me. You think that if I find out more, I won't respect you anymore, because you're not as strong as you let people believe you are. But I know how strong you are, Cal, and I'll never stop respecting you. I respect you more than I do anyone. So please, let me take you home and let me…let me make sure you're okay. Can you do that?"

She looked at me again and I saw the tears in her eyes ready to slip out and spill. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself together and I knew that second that she wouldn't be able to make it home without breaking down. She was too close to hold it all in long enough. I also knew that she wouldn't want to break down here, where people could see her.

"Come on Cal. We're going for a walk, come on."

I stood up and took her hand, pulling her onto her feet. We sneaked out of the backdoor and walked. I led, she followed, in silence. I took her with me onto a hill that looked out over the city. I used to come there all the time, to study, watch the city and just relax. I seemed to be the only person though, because it had always been empty and calm up there. And it still was when we reached the top.

"Here Cal. Sit down, keep standing, whatever you want. Just please tell me what you're feeling. Please talk to me, trust me."

"I do trust you." She said.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't…I don't want you to see me…like this."

"I know you don't Calleigh. But…I do see you, and I don't mind. I won't form another opinion about you know, I won't think less highly of you than I do now. In fact, I'll actually think even higher of you, because you're human, and you cry, which means you care. You care, Calleigh, and that's a quality that people value in a person."

She looked at me and took a deep breath in. Her lip quivered and I couldn't believe that she even managed to keep herself together until now.

"Look, if you want me to go away and leave you alone, I will. But you know, I'm talking out of experience here, it helps to have someone by your side when you feel sad."

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

I gave her a caring look and my hand reached out to take hers in it. I nodded slowly.

"Then I'll be right here."

The first tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe it away but I grabbed it, so now I held both of her hands.

"You need to let it go."

And she did. More tears started rolling over her cheeks and she sobbed. She turned her head away; I know she was struggling with the thought to tell me to leave. I let go of her hands but then she grabbed them again.

"Don't leave me."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her crying figure. She cried into my chest and I stroked her back gently.

"I'm never gonna leave you Calleigh. Don't worry."

Several times I felt her wanting to pull away, but I didn't let her, I kept holding her close. She had to let go of all the emotions she cropped up inside once, and I knew that moment was now. And I couldn't be luckier. Calleigh Duquesne was breaking down, and she was letting me be there.

When she pulled back her eyes were red and wet, but they had that thankful sparkling look in them. I nodded; I let her know it was okay. She took a step back and took a deep breath, watching over the city. Watching over the city like I was watching over her.

"You made me cry." She commented, not looking at me.

"I know. And I did it intentionally too."

I saw the corners of her mouth creep up into a sweet smile and it made my heart rise. I couldn't help but smile back, even though she still wasn't facing me.

"This never happened, you got it?" She asked me, still smiling.

"What never happened?" I grinned.

She turned to face me now and nodded slowly.

"Even though I'll probably never show you, I'm really thankful for this."

"Show me." I dared her.

"Ryan…"

"I'm serious, show me."

"Alright."

She stepped close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt the remnants of tears on my cheek as she brushed her cheek against mine. I placed my hands on her upper arms.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

"You're we…" I started, but she silenced me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Uh-uh."

She gently brushed her lips against my cheek. I stood paralyzed.

"You don't have to say anything." She stepped back.

I cupped her cheeks and wiped her remaining tears away with my thumbs. Then, unexpectedly, I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but at the same time I couldn't stop. And she didn't want me to stop, because she kissed me back.

Crying is a natural thing to do. It was the first thing you did when you were born, and it could very well be the last thing you do before you die. It's human nature to cry when in pain, sadness, or even in happiness. And when I felt a tear roll down my own cheek, I knew I wasn't in pain, and I wasn't sad. No. I was happy. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy.

* * *

_A/N: And I would be truly happy if you left me a review. I hope it wasn't too much OOC, but come on, even Calleigh needs to cry some time, right?_


End file.
